20
Nandi realizes Mahadev's reason of being desolated as he was separated from Sati. Nandi pleads to Narad Muni to tell him about the reunion of Lord Shiva and Devi Sati but, Narad cleverly answers to his query saying that Lord Vishnu himself wants Mahadev to come out of his vairagya. Revati gets hurt when Chandrama ignores her in front of everyone. Daksh hand overs the responsibility of Spring Festival on the shoulders of Chandrama. Mahadev outcries at Nandi when Nandi mentions about Narad's information. Previous Episode: 19 Next Episode: 21 Synopsis Narad explains Nandi, Shivji is divided, to run this world he had to separate himself from his most favourite thing. Here Shivji is sitting among pyres in Smashan, with a very sad face . It's quite disheartening sight. Nandi asks Narad, who was separated from Shivji, is it devi Sati, if it is so then Mahadev will realize this soon. Will my Bholenath always live this lonely life? Narad says Vishnuji wants , Shivji should stop living alone & I'll do everyting possible for this. Nandi wants to know how will that be possible. Narad says at Daksha's place everyone is preparing for Vasant ritu, we will have to make Shivji experience this Vasant Ritu then rest will take place on it's own, now this is my duty. Nandi feels happy hearing this says he will make all the arrangements for Devi Sati's comfort here. Aditi, Kyhati, Rohini, Sati & Revati are discussing about Rohini being with Chandra all the time, Revati must not be able to spend time with Chandra. To this Rohini answers Revati doesn't mind that. In Dakha's Sabha, Sati tells Rohini to go with Chandra for Abhishek as she is the elest , but Rohini objects saying, why always eldest sister, sometimes even younger sister should get chance, even I am his wife. Daksh agrees to this, tells Revati to forgive Rohini's childish behavior. Revati agrees but feels neglected again, Sati notices this. Rohini with Chandra participate in Abhishek . Daksh declares Now Chandra will arrange Vasantotsav in my absence, Chandra tells Daksh he need not worry, he will fulfill this responsibility. Daksh tells his daughters to help Chandra in the arrangements. He says smile on everyone's face shows they trust my decision. Daksha then says he has to make arrangements for Yagya Mahamandal. For the yagya 64 river's water is required, which will be collected by his daughters & Sati, will get water from River Saraswati. The sisters are going to collect water from different rivers, Rohini says why from different rivers, why not from 1 river. She is teased again for not leaving Chandra for a long time. Nandi in Kailash is washing fruits for Mahadev he speaks about Shivji, that he worries about everyone but no one thinks about him, but your sewak is only thinking about you, today even if you get angry, I'll ask you about this, as Narad has told him about this. Shivji is standing, Nandi is surprised to see him return so soon because generally he returns after months. Shivji is quiet. Nandi offers him fruits & water Shivji refuses both. Nandi asks again how come he's returned so soon from Samadhi. Shivji says what is Samadhi, it's only a door, realizing self is Samadhi. Going from life to death, from being to not-being is Samadhi. But today something happened, was trapped as if something else is going on within me. I wasn't myself. Nandi says you are Aadinath, Sarvagya, you must be aware of the meaning of those feelings. Shivji says Sarvagya & Aadinath are the names given by people like you, but Sarvagya means having an ego , if there is no ego then I am not sarvagya. I have no ego so I am not Sarvagya, Nandi says he knows why is he feeling so. Shivji says he is complete. Nandi says you are not allowing that feeling to enter your life. Narad has told me everything. Shivji gets angry, tells Nandi, Narad will come & say anything & you will believe him? Such feelings have no place in my life. This was just an incident, it's not going to affect my sadhna & tapasya. I don't need anybody. All the 3 kaals past, present & future are in me. Past, present & future will come & go, but they can not touch me because, I am Mahakaal. He closes his eyes. Nandi regrets making Shivji angry, he ask for his forgiveness. He will not take devi sati's name again. Category:Episodes